Mrs Robinson
by Janie24
Summary: Bella's older sister is going to find herself in quite a lot of drama if I have anything to say about it. This is going to be Jasper/OC story, I tried to be as original as my fantasy allowed me. The story is going to take a while to get really started, no falling in love in five minutes, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello to anyone who has ended up here. I started this story as a way of practicing my all ten fingers typing skills (that's not going so well by the way) but it kind of grew on me. I can't promise that I will finish it, but I will I try hard. And I would like to apologize in advance for any mistakes you might find in there. I am not a native speaker so there are going to be some. If you see some really disturbing ones, please, let me know. Now please, enjoy my story and let me know what you think. Janie**

There wasn't any sunlight coming through the thick curtain of clouds covering the sky above Illinois. Unsurprisingly. I could swear there was some kind of secret legislation that allows only three sunny days per year. Thankfully I was one these weird people who need only three days to sunbathe and then they will stay tanned for several years.

The glassed-in door leading to a small cafe slash bar finally gave in to my incessant attack. I was just in time to prepare the establishment for the opening hours. After taking down the chairs and dusting tables, I unlocked the entrance and went behind the bar for another day of my job.

The morning flew by quickly, followed by noon and afternoon, and around four PM, familiar figure walked in. The pale brunette sat herself on the bar stool right in front of me and wearily threw her backpack on the floor.

„Hi," I greeted the younger girl distractedly, while balancing two lattes, a frappe, an espresso and a cappuccino on my tray. After leaving the coffee at the table number five, I came back to talk with my sister more attentively.

„What brings you here today? Forget it, you are welcome anytime. But more important question is: How was your first day at new school?" I asked excited, honestly wanting to know if she made any friends, what are the teachers like and everything.

„School was fine. It's crazy at home, the boys are running around like crazy, screaming and knocking things off. And I have an essay due tomorrow, do you think I could do it here? As much as it is weird to say, it's way quieter here than at home." The way she complained about her brothers causing ruckus made me realize that while she acted older than she was, she was still just seventeen, a highschooler.

„Of course, you don't even have to ask. Just take this table over there." I waved my hand at a table near bar. This way I could chat with her when I had a free moment. "Want me to bring you something? Water, juice, coke?"

"Water would be nice, thank you." She smiled as she sat down and pulled books and papers out of her bag. I brought her the soda soon and continued with my work.

The afternoon was slowly coming into evening and I found myself with some spare time on my hands. Moving quietly towards Bella, I sat down, scaring the hell out of her. She was so absorbed in her work she didn't notice me until I spoke. God only knows who she got that love for learning from. Her mom was a free spirit and our dad only finished high school and immediately after it he started working for local police. "What has you so interested?"

"An essay about the burning of the witches. It's nearly finished, though," she added with noticeable relief.

"Witches, you say. That should be easy. Write something about the amorality of it, add some drama and smoke and it's all done. Why are you slouching over it for," quick glance at a clock, "for three hours? Anyway, what kind of teacher assigns you an essay on your first day. And you didn't eat a thing since you've come here, aren't you hungry?"

I slipped into the mother hen routine towards the end of my monologue. I can't help it. I basically raised my four younger siblings after their mother died, it is no wonder I would try to do the same with my eldest younger sibling. I had to constantly remind myself that Bella was not used to my parental ways. She also spend most of her life caring for her "wild and free" mother, so the idea of someone trying to look at her as a kid must seem pretty ridiculous.

"Ha ha," she retorted dryly. "Unfortunately, it is not that easy. Mr. Banner seems quite strict and I don't want to cause mess during my first week. And now that you've said, yes, I am kind of hungry. Is there anything I could eat? Because I could eat." Looking around hungrily, she actually reminded me of the twins.

"That's the spirit," I said as smiled and got up. "I will get you a toast. Or two, and fresh water." I did as said, in ten minutes I was back with a plate, jug of water and a glass for me. My colleague, Linda, told me she will manage for now, so I could chat with my sister and get a break, which I desperately needed anyway.

"Here you go." I handed her the plate. "Now, spill. I want to know everything." At first, it didn't seem like Bella would willingly offer any information, but apparently she couldn't bear my unwavering gaze for a longer period of time. Good to know.

"Alright, if you really want to know..." She was drawing the words out dramatically, like I forced it out of her. "Apparently me coming here is the most interesting thing that has happened in this school since it was founded. The whole day, people were staring at me, talking about me, or in worse case, to me. I met some pretty unpleasant people, but some seemed fine as. I met a really nice girl, Angela, and her friends, who are the worst gossips ever, but don't appear to be mean." After a moment of hesitance, she continued. "We also had a PE lesson today."

"Oh my god," I pretty much squalled in glee. Bella in a PE? "Did you kill anybody?" I pretended to sound concerned like a good parental figure should, but I couldn't hide the inner older sister in me.

"Very funny." Obviously, Bella didn't appreciate being mocked. Note to self – you are not familiar enough to overly make fun of her. Bella moved in with us just last week, and even before that, during the summers she spent here, we have never gotten too close.

"I didn't manage to kill or seriously injure anyone, not even myself. But PE's are going to be a nightmare." I couldn't say I was surprised by this statement, after all anyone who spent more than five minutes with Bella knew how clumsy she could be. One of the many personality traits we didn't share.

"And what about your teachers?" I changed the topic, determined to find out everything that has happened today.

"They are alright, most of them. Mister Banner, history, is kind of harsh. He was also the only one who made me introduce myself," she made a face at this. "Mr. Kohl, who teaches chemistry is the typical mad scientist, Miss Madison, Arts, is very nice, she is smiling all the time. Hard to believe she is a teacher. Couch Smith si very strict and he has no understanding for those who are clumsy like me. Mister Andrews, biology, is the typical teacher type, pretty bored with students, but passionate about his subject. And that's it," she finished with a shrug.

"Alright," I motioned for her to continue, trying to remember the names and subjects. After all, I would be meeting these people at those Teacher-Parent meetings, no need to embarrass myself. "And what about boys? Met any interesting ones?"

"Martha!" Bella hissed, quickly going red and trying to pretty much hide under the table.

"So there is someone!" I exclaimed maybe a bit too loudly. "You have to tell your big sister everything. I desperately need to pass a little bit of womanly wisdom onto someone and there is no way I'm going to wait for Betty to grow up," I said, referring to Betty, our eight years old half-sister.

"There is one guy in my biology class, but I don't think about him this way, so get your head out of the gutter." Just as anything even remotely vulgar, the phrase didn't suit Bella's voice at all. "He just acted really weird. Mister Andrews sent me to sit next to him and he tensed like he was afraid I would eat him. Then he moved to the very edge of our desk and basically stopped breathing. Do I smell?" she asked, half annoyed, half irritated.

I leaned over the table and sniffed her hair. "You smell like your deodorant. But you should invest into some nice perfume." I added the next sentence with my best poker face and for a moment Bella thought I was serious. "Just kidding, I know you think it is a waste of money. Now, that you've shed some light on the situation, the only advice I have to wash your hair and forget about that guy. Furthermore, someone who sniffles random people is a weirdo anyway. "

"You are probably right. I am just going to pretend I didn't have biology today." Bella agreed thoughtfully. I have to admit, I was proud of my spectacular advice. "My essay is nearly finished, I will probably go and check on our living room." She added as she downed remaining water in her glass.

"I have to get back to work now, you know, to earn money. Come back when you have some real boy trouble to worry about." I added, standing up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I must say, I was quite surprised how many people favorited and followed my story. I hope that this chapter will meet your expectations. I would like to assure you that no matter what you read now, it is still going to be Jasper/Martha story with no twisted love triangle included. So please, read it and leave a review. They make me very happy. :)**

 **Chapter 2**

The key refused to fit the keyhole. Unsurprisingly, it made me really angry. I had decided to skip mopping the floor yesterday, which meant the product of my laziness was waiting for me just behind this godforsaken door. I had to wash the floor and prepare the bar for the day in about 20 minutes. I was running late and I hated it. I am not overly meticulous, but I always try to do my best, and opening fifteen miutes after I was supposed to open was _not_ giving my best. I was pulled out of my gloomy thoughts by my ringing phone. Fishing it out of my pocket, I answered, still fruitlessly trying to open the door.

"Miss Swan?" officially sounding voice reached my ears. It made me immediately unsettled. Nothing good came out of phone calls starting like this.

"Yes."

"It's nurse Roberts from Westside Medical. I am sorry to inform you that your sister Isabella Swan has been in an accident. She was just brought in, the doctor is on his way."

"What happened to her, is she going to be alright, talk to me, damnit!" I rushed on, already turning back to my car.

"I am afrid that I don't have any concrete information yet." The nurse said in the same detached manner. How could she be so calm, my sister is injured, god knows how much.

"I am on way," I told her quickly before ending the call. In no time, I was parking next to the hospital. Throwing my handbag over my shoulder, I made my way to the reception.

"Good morning, my sister has just been brought here. Bella Swan, I got I call from you. Where is she?"  
The nurse typed Bella's name into the computer and told me the room. I went there quickly, breathing a sigh of relief when I opened the door and saw Bella in the clothes she had on this morning looking seriously annoyed she was even brought here.

"What the hell happened, are you alright?" I stamped to her, taking no notice of the other people assembled in this room.

"They called you?" Bella asked, surprised to see me.

"Of course they did, you've been in some kind of an accident. Now, what happened?" Bella may be annoyed, but I was only now coming down from that adrenaline trip fear has sent me on.

"A classmate of mine has lost control of his car and crashed into a car next to which I stood. He didn't hit me, thanks to Edward, but it was pretty close." She said, obviously not for the first time. I imagine not only the doctor but maybe a nurse or two wanted to know as well. Just as I was about to ask who the hell is Edward and what does he have to do with this mess, a doctor came in. I am not one to be easily smitten by good looks, but dear god, I would do this man.

"Alright Bella, it seems you are free to go home now. There is nothing broken to be seen on the X-Ray, so I have no reason to keep you here." Suddenly he stopped. Apparently he noticed me.

"Hello, I am Martha Swan, Bella's sister. Is she alright?" I rambled, noting absently that I will probably regret being so blunt. There is nothing quite as humiliating as embarrassing yourself in front of a hot doctor.

"I am very pleased to meet you. My name is Carlisle Cullen. And your sister isn't seriously injured. She just has a slight concussion, not for the first time, judging by her medical file. She just has to take it easy for the next few days, get plenty of sleep and drink a lot of water. However she needs someone to monitor her condition for any warning signs." Dr. Cullen said very calmly and politely. Out of nowhere, I felt like a cad.

"Of course, I will stay with her. How long do you suppose it will take her to get back to normal?" I asked, surprised at how cold it sounded. I didn't mean to say it like this, dammit.

"I guess three to four days at most. Personally, I would suggest she stays at home for today and over the weekend and then you will see how are you feeling," he answered, turning to Bella now. She used the time when I talked to the doctor and climbed down the hospital bed, putting on her coat.

"Yeah, yeah," she nodded, not really paying attention. Apparently, there was something much more interesting in the doorway, something I couldn't see unless I wanted to awkwardly twist.

"Listen, I need to do something now, wait for me in the parking lot, okay?" she said as she passed by me, in pursuit of this something.

I had half a mind to call back and properly say goodbye to the nice doctor, but I held myself back. Bella wasn't five, I couldn't treat her like I would treat Jamie. Instead, I settled on sending the doctor an apology through my eyes.

"I am sorry, I don't know what has gotten into her, normally she is very polite."

"I understand, I have five teenagers at home. I am immune to their moody behavior," he smiled sympathetically.

"Oh, truly? Then you have my deepest condolence. I have random age groups at home, but to imagine them going through this "phrase" at the same time makes me want to hide somewhere." I couldn't very well understand how a man so young (he couldn't be more than thirty) has five teenagers. But whatever. At the age of 28 I had kids aged 17, 11, 11, 8 and 5 to take care about.

"How is that even possible?" he asked, obviously asking himself the same question that I just wondered about.

"We are a big family. I have five younger siblings in total and I help my dad take care of them," I explained.

"You must be very selfless," he commented, his impossible caramel colored eyes on me. I gave a very unladylike snort.

"Yeah, just waiting for my call from the pope. I am being beatificated next week," I reacted sarcastically.

"I wouldn't be surprised," he smiled and answered neutrally. I felt like I overstayed my welcome so I decided to make a quick exit before I embarrassed myself further.

"You are too kind. Well, I should probably head out, check what Bella is up to." I excused myself as I was backing towards the door.

"And I should probably do something to deserve my salary," Dr. Cullen smiled and walked over to the door which he held open for me. Well, shit. He is hot, clever, a doctor and a getleman on top of this? I was so screwed.

"Goodbye for now, Miss Swan, I hope I will never see you again. In an emergency room I mean," he smiled at me, letting me know that I wasn't a bother to him. But he should have know better than to hand me straight line like this.

"You know, if you would ever like to chat again, I work in a cafe not far from here. It's called Bar Cadillac, if you are interested," I added, a little bit nervous, no matter how confident I may seem, it wasn't easy to essentially ask him out. I don't do this kind shit often, dammit. Ever since I was just a small kid I have always feared being ridiculed. Comes with being the tall fat kid I guess.

"That is good to know, maybe I will take you on that offer." After that we said our goodbyes and I went to search for Bella. As I was walking towards my car, I realized that in my fear for Bella I didn't call Linda or anyone to come and open in my stead. I sighed as I checked my wrist watch. It was already half past 9. Before anyone got there and prepared the cafe, it would be ten at best. It least it was just Thursday and not Saturday or Sunday, when we got the most people, even in the mornings. Workday mornings tended to be more calm as people were at work and kids at school.

I fished my phone out of my bottomless handbag, filled to the brim with unnecessary stuff. As I was looking around for Bella, I put the phone to my ear, waiting for Linda to pick up. She did and I explained the situation to her. She understood of course and she would go there straight away and take care of everything, but at two pm she had to leave. I assured I would be fine, Bella hated being babied anyway and Grandma and Grandpa will look after her even against her will.

I finally found Bella as I was rounding a corner. She was standing there, talking to a boy, probably her classmate, since he was around seventeen. Not far from them stood a small group of three other people but I paid them no attention. My mind was set on getting Bella into bed, according to the doc's orders.

"Hey, Bells, you ready to go?" I called after her, apparently surprising her. Obviously she didn't know I stood there. She looked at me and nodded, then she turned back to the boy in front of her. They continued in their heated talk for a moment which surprised me. Bella wasn't one to argue unless it was unavoidable. It must have been serious if she argued with somebody, it made me curious. I decided I will try to get it out of her on our way home. She joined me and we left the hallway, going towards my car.

Since I didn't concentrate on the group standing in the corner, I didn't notice the intent gaze of a pair of black eyes that followed me out.


End file.
